Deconstructing Harry
is the fourth episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on November 1st, 2019. Synopsis FRIEND OR FOE — Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Mel (Melonie Diaz) join forces with Abigael (Poppy Drayton) to track down the Assassin; Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) starts her new gig and has a breakthrough when she reaches out to help Jordan (Jordan Donica). Harry (Rupert Evans) discovers a horrifying secret. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry Greenwood's Darklighter Guest Cast *Azura Skye as Helen/Helen's Darklighter Co-Starring * Christin Park as Swan * Ashley Roxburgh as Lola * June B. Wilde as Nurse Magical Notes Spells *''Containment Spell'' **Used by Macy and Mel to contain Abigael. Potions *'Tracking Potion:' Used by Mel to track the Kyon Queen. Consuming the potion seemed to give her characteristics of the Kyon, such as shrieking. Powers *'Black Orbing:' Used by the Assassin to appear and take Macy. *'Foresight:' Maggie gained this power and used it to glimpse into the future, predicting that Jordan would thank his girlfriend for finding his car keys. *'Healing:' Used by Helen to heal Harry. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Used by Abigael and Macy to form and hurl fireballs. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' A magical tome left by the Elders. Harry accidentally cast a password spell that led him to a safe behind a wall. *'Book of Elders Cipher:' An item used to translate the Book of Elders. *'Power Negation Cuff:' Used by Macy to disable Abigael's powers. *'Transportation Trap:' Created by the Assassin to capture magical creatures. Trivia *Maggie's cover story to Jordan has her and her sisters recently moving to Seattle from Pittsburgh. *This episode seems to recon information previously given about banshees. In ''Kappa Spirit, banshees are said to be a type of ghost, however in this episode one of them is capable of being held captive by Harry's Darklighter. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Why is there a duplicate of Harry? **The evil version of Harry was a Darklighter, created either when Harry became a Whitelighter or when he became a free Whitelighter. *Who is Abigael? ** Abigael is the daughter of Alastor, and half sister of Hunter and Parker. She is also the "Demon Overlord," who is just a myth she created in order to unite the demons. Unanswered Questions * Where has Darklighter Harry taken Macy, and what does he have planned with her? * Will Abigael become friends with the Charmed Ones? References to the Original Charmed * The rebooted interpretation of Darklighters are officially revealed in this episode. In the original series, Darklighters were considered the evil counterparts of Whitelighters, though they shared no physical resemblance. In the reboot, Darklighters are identical twins to Whitelighters, existing as their dark halves. ** This is similar to the evil counterparts from the Parallel World in the original series. * The Charmed Ones saw a Banshee in evil Harry's lair. The original Charmed Ones faced off against a Banshee in the third season of the original series, where Banshees were revealed to originally be witches, and Phoebe was briefly turned into a Banshee. * This episode reveals that Whitelighters were first created in 1693 around the time of the Salem witch trials. In the original series, the Charmed Ones' ancestor, Melinda Warren, was burned at the stake during that period after she was outed by her warlock lover. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Deconstructing Harry", a 1997 American comedy film. Quotes Harry: (to Mel and Maggie) It wasn't me. It was him. My Darklighter. Mel: (to Abigael before drinking the Tracking Potion) Suck this, Abby! Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x04 Promo (1).jpg 2x04 Promo (2).jpg 2x04 Promo (3).jpg 2x04 Promo (4).jpg 2x04 Promo (5).jpg 2x04 Promo (6).jpg 2x04 Promo (7).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 4 Deconstructing Harry Promo The CW References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes